


Resistance

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before his last fight on Day Four of CoE, Ianto muses about the worth of his relationship with Jack and the human race in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from the chorus of Resistance by Muse. Special thanks to my beta reader, welsh_scotsman. I had to rewatch the episode and it was quite a torture. I hope it's worth the sacrifice.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror and sighed. He was too young to look so old. He could see the first wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and if he looked carefully he was sure that he could find some grey threads in his hair.

He turned on the tap, splashed his face with cold water and stayed bent over the basin, trying to suppress the nausea welling up inside him. He took a deep breath and swallowed down the bile rising in his throat.

He was worn out. He had seen too many horrors in his short life. Most of the people would have gone insane just from having survived Canary Wharf. How many deaths and ordeals would he have to bear again ?

He shook his head. For the moment, all he wanted was to leave this filthy warehouse without turning around and find a rabbit hole to hide in until all of this mess had come to an end.

He felt so tired. He should have quit, long ago. After Lisa's death, he should have asked for retcon. After Owen's and Tosh's death, he should have left. When everything had turned weird with Jack, he should have given up.

He had stayed. For the sake of Lisa then the team which had become his second family. But more than anything he had stayed for Jack.

He had wanted to believe Jack could change and hoped to become more than a convenient body and a friendly shoulder for Jack. Maybe Owen had been right saying he was Jack's part-time shag. Because being honest, he knew he wanted something Jack wasn't ready to give to him.

_Is it_ really _worth it ? After all that happened ? All the silence and the lies again and again._

What did he expect ? Jack would always be Jack. The man was so used to lying and hiding that Ianto doubted he could distinguish the truth from the lie anymore and he was too tired to thread his way between his lies and omissions. Jack didn't dare trust him and he was weary of trying to prove to him that it was the man behind the hero he loved, no matter his flaws .

_It's quite pathetic._

Ianto leant against the tiled wall, head bowed and thrust his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He scratched the concrete dust on the floor with the tip of his shoe.

_Concrete._

Jack's screams echoed once again in his head and his heart sank. He'd never forget them. They were like splinters of ice piercing his chest.

_I love him. No matter if he doesn't love me the same. I do and nothing is going to change it. Does he want it or not, he's the one who made me the man I am. He gave a meaning to my life. I'm Torchwood._

A wave of anger surged in him. Since Canary Wharf, he had always been the last man standing and he would be it again. Until his last breath, he'd fight and stand his ground by the side of the man he loved. He wouldn't let a bunch of degenerate aliens and a few corrupt politicians have the use of Earth's children, as if they were meat on a butcher's block.

He'd fight because he was human and it was what the human race did. No matter the wars and the cataclysms. No matter the alien attacks and the rift, nothing could stop life. People grieved and cried, but life always got over it, bringing love with it.

_Love is our resistance._

He stood straight and adjusted his tie. Ianto Jones had never been a coward, whether it was about loving or fighting. So when Jack decided to go to Thames House, he was there, ready to resist by his side.

_End_


End file.
